The present invention relates to pneumatic tires and more particularly to a novel tread configuration for tires of the radial type construction.
The tread portion of a tire is generally defined by a plurality of grooves or depressions which form ground-engaging relief elements. The particular configuration of these relief elements has a significant effect upon the dry traction, wet traction, snow traction, noise level and rolling resistance of the tire. Generally, any particular tread pattern selected for any tire involves a compromise between these performance characteristics. The particular performance characteristics of the tire and the compromises between these performance characteristics is generally not known until the tire is actually made and tested.
Applicants have discovered a new tread configuration which permits the use of low rolling resistant compounds in the tread portion of the tire while maintaining acceptable levels of performance in dry traction, wet traction, snow traction and noise level.